1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic devices employing a sliding mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Sliding mechanisms are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants.
Generally, a conventional portable electronic device employing a sliding mechanism includes a base and a cover slidably mounted on the base by the sliding mechanism. The sliding mechanism includes a static member fixed on the base, a sliding member fixed on the cover and at least one resilient member. The sliding member is slidably mounted on the static member, and the resilient member is assembled between the sliding member and the static member. The resilient member has one end fixed on the sliding member and another end fixed on the static member. When the sliding member is pushed to move a predetermined distance on the static member, the resilient member automatically drives the sliding member to slide.
In use, the cover is pushed to slide on the base, the sliding member and the cover can be driven to slide on the static member by the resilient member. However, the resilient member may loose its elasticity after repeatedly used, which decreases fluency of moving the cover and stability of limiting the cover. Additionally, in a conventional sliding mechanism, a sliding member is generally slidably engaged in a static member, thus the sliding member may be interfered by friction when it is driven to slide on the static member.
Therefore, a new portable electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.